


Retirement

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Meg Masters in a Wheelchair, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Meg and a newly human Castiel retire from hunting together after Chuck is defeated.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Retirement

Retirement was a foreign concept to Cas and Meg (especially since she had just been resurrected to help save the world from Chuck) but they were both ready for it, content to no longer put up with ghosts and other demons or angels or other supernatural creatures. They were free to do whatever they fuck they wanted and not have to worry about the next looming crisis or apocalypse for the first time in a long time. Sam and Dean had finally tapped out and planned to live normal lives too, something they definitely deserved after all the shit they had been through. “I’m human now - again. Permanently this time, and I’m floundering,” Cas admitted to his girlfriend. She was still a demon but they’d deal with that later. She had turned down the cure but had promised to revisit it at a later date.

“You don’t think I am, Clarence?” Meg questioned.

“You’re still calling me that even though I’m no longer an angel?” He loved the nickname and the fact that he still had it now amused him.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” she shot back with a grin.

He kneeled down and grabbed her hand then kissed her. “I adore you.”

Her face reddened. “Damn it, Clarence. Why do you have to be so sappy?” Meg adored him too, not that she’d ever admit it out loud, along with those other three words. She had a reputation to maintain, after all. 

He stood up and grabbed the arm of her wheelchair to start pushing her to the shore so they could enjoy their brand new view of the ocean. Picking a house on the beach was an unusual choice but an inspired one for them. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he questioned once they arrived at their destination.

“Yeah, it’s awe-inspiring,” she mock grumbled before flashing a grin at him.

“You’re beautiful too, Meg. Don’t forget it.” He could watch her - and the waves - all day long. 

Meg washed the waves crash against the shoreline and sighed. She could definitely get used to this. Being sprung from the Empty was something she’d always be thankful for, and she was grateful the former angel in front of her had managed to do so (he had also freed a shitload of other supernatural creatures to aid them in taking down Chuck but that was neither here nor there). “I could definitely go for some beach sex,” she tried to hedge.

He laughed. “Dean told me beach sex is unpleasant so I believe I’ll pass for now.” She could probably talk him into it at some point, he had no doubts about that.

She pouted. “Damn that man for ruining beach sex for me.” She’d get Dean back for this later.

After ocean-watching for about half an hour, they made their way down the boardwalk so they could find somewhere to eat that wasn’t a tourist trap (a nearly impossible task but they were bound and determined to find such a restaurant). When they finally did, the two of them were relieved as they sat down after a server led them to their table. “What are you craving?” he asked her.

She shrugged. “Not sure yet,” she told him as she browsed through the menu.

He settled on a steak and fries (Meg swiped some off his plate despite the fact that she had her own order of them) and happily started tearing into his meal. “I enjoy being human this time around,” he informed her. At least there wasn’t impending doom to deal with this time around and he could actually enjoy it. And he and Meg were always welcome at the bunker.

“You miss them, huh? Clarence, call them,” Meg encouraged, knowing where his mind had gone.

“I will. But let’s enjoy our dinner first.” He had plenty of time to call them and find out what they were doing.

After they ate and grabbed some leftovers, the two of them headed back to their place. Cas put the leftovers in the fridge before rejoining his girlfriend on the porch. “This is such a perfect view.”

“Could definitely get used to this.” It felt weird to kick back and relax but Meg loved her life now. Nobody really bothered them.

He leaned over and kissed her again. “I feel guilty for enjoying my life sometimes but we’ve earned this.”

“Fuck yeah we have!” She laughed and settled in to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Cas and Meg did end up having beach sex eventually but for now, they were content to enjoy their night on the porch (and fuck there too, once the sun went down and everyone else was no longer milling around). Retirement looked good on them both and their future was wide open. They didn’t want to jinx anything but life was pretty fucking fantastic for them at the moment.


End file.
